justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:NOT CONFIRMED
How about we stop 'firing' each other and leave this page alone? I have a few final comments on this topic: a) Stop with the yelling. b) I'' am going to yell if I see another person saying that they're firing someone. c) This is a wiki about ''dancing. Not a debate wiki. Dancing. So how about we stop with the arguing and actually update a page? There's been so much complaining and craziness nobody's been editing anything. I am prepared to walk away from this wiki if this continues. So how about we stop the fighting and start dancing? --Justdancer30 (talk) 01:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! Let's Go With That. JamesLeeKephart (talk) 21:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'll just leave if you ban firing. Looks like I'm a hinderance to this wikia. Kht48 (talk) 02:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) If I'm the one who starts the fights I am sorry. Kht48 (talk) 02:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) All I am trying to say is that someone is posting fake pages and they need to be deleted. I wish someone would pay attention to me in a postive way here. Kht48 (talk) 02:08, February 15, 2014 (UTC) James is the one who pisses everyone off Kht48. Don't worry he's the on who keeps ruining everything. Like evrything, i mean James is bringing this whole wiki down, and he won't listen. So don't worry Kht48, James is the one that is starting all the fights. Joeytyburski (talk) 14:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOT! JamesLeeKephart (talk) 14:19, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Joey, I can just get kind of dpressed at times. James, why are you saying this is real? And can you please stop arguing and move these to the Fanon wikia? No. Stop right now with the name calling. That's basically cyber bullying. --Justdancer30 (talk) 15:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) LET ME DO WHAT I WANT, MAN! JamesLeeKephart (talk) 16:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) JustDancer30 is right, and you know how wrong it is to call a female an idiot. Can you just please move all the fan pages to the fanon wikia pleas. oops, did not think it was at joey. Kht48 (talk) 18:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Everyone please stop fighting :( James please do not create pages that has no confirmation....Ozgun35 (talk) 19:38, February 15, 2014 (UTC)ozgun35 Dude, You're Kidding, Right? It's Has Real Just Dance Songs. JamesLeeKephart (talk) 00:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) 'It Has Real Just Dance Songs' I could make a page right now called Just Dance Katy Perry and put all the songs by Katy Perry on the game on it. But does that make it real? No. --Justdancer30 (talk) 01:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC) James you are true that ubisoft gonna release a game in summer but there is no detailed information (my friends father is working in ubisoft but his father only said that they are gonna release a game in summer if there is no problem or hitch)Ozgun35 (talk) 06:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC)ozgun35 What is the game?!?!? :D And is it on July 30th?!?! YES!!!!!!!! :D Kht48 (talk) 14:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) The Game Is Just Dance: Evolution(NTSC)/Disco Party(PAL). JamesLeeKephart (talk) 13:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC)